遊戲模式
In world of warships, there are three game modes, standard, encounter and domination. Victory Conditions Destruction (All Modes) No matter the game mode, you can win any battle in World of Warships by sinking all enemy ships. Standard Each team has a base, displayed on the minimap as green and red circles with a flag in the centre. The objective is to sink all enemies or capture their base. Sailing into the enemy base starts the capture, taking 180 seconds. A second ship in the capture area will halve the time down to 90 seconds. Each second spent in the enemy base is counted as a "capture point" in game. Taking damage will cause you to lose half of your capture points. Capture progress is represented by a capture bar in the middle of the screen. Both friendly and enemy capture progress bars may be shown if concurrent captures are taking place. Capture progress is halted at its present level in any capture zone where ships from both teams are present. If all defending ships leave or are sunk, capture progress will resume. The first team to complete a capture of the enemy capture zone wins the match. There is no opportunity to allow a the other team to also capture which would have created a tie. Victory is immediate upon completed capture. If time expires with ships remaining on both teams and neither team having completed a capture of the enemy base, the battle will end in a tie regardless of the capture progress of either team. Encounter There is one base in the centre of the map that takes 360 seconds to capture with one ship. Capture progress is halted at its present level in the capture zone if ships from both teams are present. Once all of the ships from one side or the other in the capture area leave or are sunk, capture progress will resume. The rest of the mechanics are identical to standard battle. If time expires with ships remaining on both teams and neither team having completed a capture of the encounter base, the battle will end in a tie regardless of the current capture progress. Domination Each team starts with 250-300 domination points. There are 2-5 key areas, displayed as white diamonds with the letters A-E on them. They take 45(?) seconds to cap. Capture progress is halted at its present level in the capture zone if ships from both teams are present. Once captured, each capture zone gives a variable number (+1 to +4) of points to the team that owns it every 5 seconds that they are owned by a team without an enemy in the capture area. Check the loading screen at the start of battle for the specific point value awards for capture and ship destruction, as they may be map-specific. You can see this information in battle as well by using the Tab key. If an enemy ship enters a capture zone that your team controls, the capture indicator will rotate to indicate that the point is being contested. Point accrual is suspended if a ship from the team that does not control a capture area is present. Capture progress for the enemy team is indicated by the point marker border changing from green to red. When an enemy destroyer, cruiser, or battleship is sunk, 40 points are gained for the team that registered the kill, and the enemy loses 60 points. If a carrier is sunk, 60 points are gained for that team, and the enemy loses 90. Domination mode is won if either team reaches 1000 (or more) points. Points are typically an accumulated sum of owned capture areas and points awarded for ship destruction. Domination battles are lost by a team if their point total reaches 0. A team may be reduced to 0 points if it loses several ships without sinking any enemy vessels in return, and through lack of control of capture areas. Victory is immediate in either case. If battle time expires with ships remaining on both teams, and neither team has reached either 1000 points or 0 points, a victor may be declared based on the total number of current team points confirmation. Note: this mode is different from Standard and Encounter mode in that regard.